1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information outputting device, an information outputting method, a computer readable recording medium, and an image projecting signal.
2. Related Art
In recent years, in corporate activities, information has been actively shared through slide shows by using presentation software.
There are systems in which images and voices can be reproduced after presentations are held.
In such systems, when the images and voices are reproduced afterward, information unrelated to the presentation may be reproduced together.